Did you know love letters smell sweet?
by Zeroxkun
Summary: Check out my AO3 account for more!
1. Chapter 1

It's an unassuming day for Izuku as he walks through the halls of highschool, things have been rather relaxed, no major attacks recently.

The pitter patter of footsteps echoes in the hallway, finally reaching his locker he opens it, getting a book out for his next class, when a folded letter falls to his feet.

Intrigued Izuku picks it up and looks at it. Reading it his face turns a crimson hue, his eyes dart around the hall nervously looking for it's author, the hall is empty.

The letter reads: "Please meet me outside on the bench in the courtyard after school. I want to finally confess my feelings for you. Your secret admirer."

Flustered Izuku's mind races at all the possibilities of who it could be, the letter it self didn't glean any clues as it was not handwritten except for a faint sweet scent, almost alluring and inviting, he rather likes it however weak and faint it is.

He wonders if Ochako or Tsu could be behind this. "They wouldn't play a trick like this on me would they." Suddenly the late bell rings, jarring Izuku from his deep thought.

Izuku spends the rest of his classes eyeing up Tsu and Ochako for any tells that they are messing with him, he see's none.

As his last class is about to end tension, anxiety, stress and most of all anticipation have mounted significantly for Izuku. He leaves the building stepping foot into the courtyard, he swallows deeply and scans the benches, deciding to go there, following the letter's instructions, he sits on one of the double sided benches.

He waits patiently on the bench, the sun's rays hit him in conjunction with a light breeze, that makes the cherry blossoms falls like snow from the tree behind him.

Even if no one shows it's still a lovely day to be outside. Izuku waits a bit longer when Katsuki sits down behind him on the other side of the double sided bench. "Ah hey Deku." He says casually.

"Oh hey Kacchan could you leave? I'm waiting for someone important." Izuku turns, asking politely.

Katsuki audibly grumbles. "Baka! I'm your secret admirer, damn you're a dumbass" He informs, not making eye contact.

"What!" Izuku exclaims in shock still twisting his body around to look at Katsuki.

Biting his tongue, trying to keep his cool. "Keep it down would ya and turn around, I don't want people looking or finding out." Katsuki spits fuming, trying to not make a scene.

"Fine." Izuku responses, just looking straight ahead trying to make sense of all this.

There's an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes until Izuku asks. "Since when?" In a tone of disbelief.

"Huh? Oh, since we were little, I've always known I liked you and had a special fondness for you in my heart. How the fuck did you not notice, analytical my ass but i just didn't know how to deal with those feelings and that frustrated me and I always ended up taking my anger out on you, I'm sorry." He explains nervously, his palms begin to sweat.

In a flare of anger Izuku squeezes the arm rest crushing the metal before gathering himself and countering. "You expect me to believe you tormented me, bullied me, beat me up and put me through hell because you cared!" He says, in a hushed and bitter way.

Another gentle breeze blows across their faces as Katsuki hangs his head in shame and guilt. Resting his elbows on his knees. He brings his hands to his face holding back tears. How did he really expect this to go.

Katsuki, his mind drifting asks. "Do you remember the day you saved me shithead, I don't want to owe you my life, damn it, why!" Kacchan grinds his teeth. "You think this is easy for me asshole!

Izuku gets up, that memory invokes so many strong emotions, that day changed his life. Izuku knows why he took action that fateful day, it was out of a deep compassion for his friend. But for some reason he blurted out. "I saved you because it was the right thing to do nothing more." Izuku yells, slapping Katsuki across his face, then storms off.

Liquid rage moisten his now very red cheek, his hands out and open, his palms catching fragile blossoms, a fiery explosion destroys them burning them to ash. "Maybe I'm not meant to have beautiful things." Katsuki stares there remains before looking up to the sky hopeless and depressed. "Who am I kidding, I didn't deserve to be saved that day and I don't deserve Izuku."

Meanwhile Izuku is leaving to go home when Ochako catches up to him. "Hey! Deku."

He pays her no mind even as she walks beside him.

"What's got you in such a foul mood? She asks, noting the grimace on his face.

"Kacchan…"

Cut to back Katsuki, who is still sulking on the bench. Eijirou takes a seat on the bench next to Katsuki. "Wow, that was so unmanly, not use to getting a taste of your own medicine eh?"

"Shut up the hell up, you saw and heard nothing or I'll kill you." He spits threatening, gripping Eijirou by the collar.

Eijirou throws up his hands in the giving up position. "Relax, dude everyone know already except for Deku obviously, come on the, "I bully him because I like him" is super apparent."

Katsuki is stunned, he slowly releases his grasp. "I'm going to fuckin kill everyone!" He yells irritated, breathing a little bit of fire.

This was embarrassing, Katsuki knew others knew he's prideful in battle, he had no clue they knew he is prideful in a different sense. This damage his pride, pissing him off.

Cut back to Deku and Ochako, there are at the street corner where they must part ways to they own houses.

"So what are you going to do now that you finally know Kacchan has a thing for you?" Ochako asks placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

His fists tighten at the thought. "Was it really this obvious, I don't know usually I can come up with a plan you know but this is such a curve ball and it just makes me mad."

"Well I'm here for you, I'll see you tomorrow." Ochako says, waving good bye walking down her street with a kindred smile much like a sister would.

"Thanks, I'll see you." Izuku says mentally distracted

Izuku gets home and relaxes on the couch eating a snack, forgetting to greet his mom as he always does.

"You seem off dear what's the matter?" His mother states and asks.

"It's nothing really." He answers, dodging the question.

"You seem like you're troubled, what is it honey."

"Someone likes me at school and I don't know what to do mom." He answers honestly trying to focus on the TV in front of him, a slight blush still appears on his cheeks.

She leans up against the doorway her lips form a knowing smirk. "Is it Katsuki?"

Izuku is just stunned and dumbfounded dropping his snack he stutters. "H-how did you know?"

"Instinctive guess really, I'm just happy it's not All Might, that'd be weird."

Izuku looks to the floor twiddling his thumbs. "Ah, so you're ok with me liking guys."

This is so awkward for Izuku he never wanted to have this kind of conversation with his mother.

He's known that he's been bisexual ever since developing a little crush on Shouto and finding him attractive, he is a good looking guy.

"Oh course dear." She says giving him a reassuring smile.

That evening's dinner was just as awkward but Izuku gets through it. Now in bed trying to sleep he can't stop thinking about Kacchan and reflects on the day.

"I've never hit him like that before." He mutters to himself in a tone of regret.

Izuku is definitely not one for violence, he has never lost his temper in such a way before more often than not he's the nicest most kind-hearted kid at school.

Izuku curls up in his blankets and ponders. "Maybe I should apologize… maybe even give him a chance." He thinks before dosing off.


	2. Do you even lift?

The next day Izuku is in class waiting for his teacher to show up. Mr. Shota finally crawls in much like a caterpillar. Reaching his desk he tiredly gives out the class assignment. A quick written assignment that Izuku finishes in record time, second only to Iida.

Meanwhile Katsuki is in the gym alone wailing on the punching bag. "He hates me." Punch. "He hates me." Punch. "He fucking hates me." Punching the bag so hard it rips however it's not the punching bag that's getting the worst of it.

Back to homeroom, Izuku looks around noticing Kacchan is missing, leaning over towards Iida. "Hey, Kacchan isn't here." He states, quietly.

Iida looks up at Mr. Shota seeing that he's out like a light, he responds. "Yea, I heard he's double up on P.E. so he has it during homeroom and the class after."

"You going to see him?" Ochako asks butting in.

Izuku takes pause being caught off guard. "Ahh, well I do have study hall after homeroom." he says, giving it thought.

She smiles giving him a thumbs up. "Go for it" she says encouragingly.

"Go for what?" Iida intrudes.

"Oh, ah, nothing!" he says in a way where his tone of voice says he's lying his teeth, Izuku then tries to go back to work.

When he see Ochako whisper in Iida's ear. "Deku." Iida says get his attention.

Izuku looks over to see Iida flashing a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

Izuku just puts his head down, this isn't exactly how he wanted to come out as bisexual.

Before he knows it the bell rings and homeroom is over.

Izuku stops by his locker for his gym towel before making his way to the bottom floor where the exercise room is.

Izuku has a brief moment of hesitation before opening the door and walking in. The room is empty and rather quite barring echoes of weights clanging in the back.

Kacchan is the only one crazy enough to exercise this early in the morning.

As Izuku walks back, Katsuki hears footsteps so he takes a break from lifting to see who it is.

"Oh, it's you nerd, what the fuck do you want?" He asks, going back to curls.

Izuku looks at the shirtless Katsuki who giving him his death stare. "Ah, just wanted to work out, is that machine taken?" He asks, pointing to the machine right next to Katsuki.

Katsuki glares daggers. "Does it fucking look like it's taken, we're the only ones here dumbass." He yells irritated, then continues to work out.

"Fine." Izuku takes a seat in the machine starting to legs presses, setting his towel down next to Kacchan's.

Silence befalls the gym only the occasional grunt breaks the quietness. Izuku glances over at Katsuki every so often admiring his chiseled abs that are glistening with sweat. Izuku never really noticed how sexy Kacchan was til now.

"Hey, ah, Kacchan I'm sorry for slapping you the other day." He apologizes, starting to work up a sweat.

"Don't apologize idiot, I don't even know why you still talk to me, you must hate me." He says, finishing his exercises, getting a towel, dabbing the sweat from his brow.

Izuku takes a break also, taking the other towel wiping his neck and face when he inhales a familiar yet stronger sent, the same sweet smell from the letter. It's so good so intoxicating.

"I think this is your towel." He states before taking another long whiff of Kacchan's sweaty towel as a frankly weirded out Katsuki looks on. Getting caught up in the moment ignoring his manners, wanting to investigate further Izuku closes the distance between him and Katsuki, he grabs a very confused Kacchan's wrist, lifting it above his head giving his armpit a quick sniff before Kacchan even has time to question it. Izuku mentally noted this new revelation of Kacchan's quirk.

"What the fuck, why the hell did you just sniff my armpit, weirdo!" Katsuki yells confused and pissed off shaking free from izuku's grasp.

"Fascinating," Izuku responds fetching a notebook from his gym bag. "Your sweat smells sweet, almost like honey, I must have never noticed before, over the burnt smell you usually have on you." Izuku continues, scribbling down notes.

A rather angry Kacchan slams his hand against the wall right next to izuku's head. Flinching, Izuku stops writing. "Stop fucking with me damn it!"

Izuku looks down and to the side. "I don't hate you Kacchan maybe we could, I don't know get a bite to eat sometime?"

Katsuki hand slides down the wall to his side dangling in shock.

The bell rings, Izuku bashfully runs off to his next class.

"Wait!" You kinky freak, ….when?" Katsuki asks, recovering from be caught off guard.

"Tomorrow, lunch." Izuku yells back.

The reality of what he had said and did to Katsuki hit Izuku like a train as he sat down at his desk to wait for class to start. He feels himself slowly taking on the appearance of a tomato, and lowers his face into his arms, staring at his desk.

"Deku!" Uraraka calls to him and runs over. "Soooo, how did it go?" She leans down.

Midoriya slowly turns to face her.

"Woah are you crying?" She states surprised and concerned.

"Whats wrong with me?!" He sobs, embarrassed.


	3. Date

The next day Saturday 11:20 a.m. Katsuki arrives at Izuku's house wearing a light blue v-neck shirt and tight black skinny jeans, he takes pause and makes a promise to himself. "No matter how mad and fucking pissed off I get I can't take it out on Deku I can't fuck this up." He then loudly knocks on the door.

Izuku's mom answers, asking. "Oh, hello Katsuki, come in, so what are you and Izuku going to be doing today?" She asks extending her hand gesturing towards the couch.

Katsuki mentally tries to soften his perpetual scowl for her. "We're going to go out to lunch and then to a movie." Katsuki says in his usual irritated tone, as he sits on the couch.

Izuku comes running down the stairs, frantically try to button his pollo. "Ah! Kacchan your early, I'm sorry." Izuku apologizes, anxiously trying to get ready.

"You didn't tell me you had a date!" His mom says happily, although not to surprised.

"Yea um, it's not really ah, well let's go Kacchan." Izuku stammers, embarrassed and not really knowing what to say, he tries to rush out the door.

"Wait just a minute young man." She says grabbing her son by the arm. "Heres some spending money." She says placing a condom in a folded 20 dollar bill in his hand. "Now, I work from 4 to 11. OK dear, have fun." Ms. Midoriya says as they leave, she sighs. "I hope Katsuki isn't too rough."

While walking to an out door café. Izuku pulls out the 20 he hastily shoved into his pocket, now noticing the condom. He stops in his tracks at his mother's implied connotations, quickly shoving it back into his pocket.

The weather is hot and dry much more arid than yesterday. The waitress approaches them. "Hello, here are your menus, what can I get you two to drink?"

"L-lemomade p-please." Izuku asks stuttering, not looking her in the eye. "Water with extra ice." Katsuki says, with his resting bitch face on full display. "OK, I'll be right back."

Tapping his finger, looking to the side. "So, Deku what movie did you want to see?" Katsuki asks trying to make small talk. This whole dating and socializing thing is very new for kacchan his body language exudes insecurities.

"Oh I've been wanting to see the new live action All Might documentary." Izuku exclaims, starting to relax and get comfortable.

Katsuki looks to Izuku, he can't complain it's something he wants to watch as well but. "It's a fucking documentary, fine. It's settled then that's what we'll watch." Katsuki knit picks giving Izuku a hard time, throwing his hands behind his hand, he too relaxes into their date trying his damndest to be on his best behavior.

"Here are your drinks, now what can I get you to?" She asks getting her pen and notepad ready.

"I'll have the katsudon" Izuku informs, closing the menu, handing it too her. "And i want the spicy tuna roll with extra wasabi." Katsuki orders, handing over his menu. "

"Sure it'll be a few minutes." The waitress leaves.

"Deku I was surprised, when you asked me out yesterday, I didn't even know for sure you were gay." Katsuki says, very bluntly. "I really took a big risk putting myself out there, i'm really fucking glad you're giving me a chance, even though i don't deserve it for the way I've treated you for years."

"Well actually I'm bi, I figure why close off one door when it comes to love. Believe me i know how hard it must have been for you, to open up and not blow up." Izuku blushes at his choice of words. "Hell, even now on our date your being oddly nice, I'd even say presentable, maybe even second date material."

"Really!?" He perks up hopeful.

"Here is your katsudon and your spicy tuna roll." The waitress says, setting the food down."

"Thank you Miss." Izuku says quietly.

"Let me know if you two need anything." The waitress says and leaves.

Izuku digs in with reckless abandon having skipped breakfast his appetite is ferocious.

"You want a bite?" Katsuki offers to his date, holding out a piece with chopsticks.

"Sure thanks." Izuku responds.

Katsuki reaches over with the chopsticks watching Izuku's mouth envelope the roll. Katsuki watches with cruel satisfaction as steam starts to billow from Izuku's ears.

"Hey! Thats hot!" Izuku says holding his hand to his mouth, pouting.

Katsuki snickers watching Deku's face turn red and sweaty from the liberal amount of wasabi on the underside of the roll. "That was a mean trick Kacchan." Izuku whines, looking around to see if anyone is staring, they are not. Izuku breathes a sigh.

Clearing his throat, looking Katsuki right in the eye. "Let me make one thing clear, I am not your punching bag anymore, I can take a joke but if you do anything more than what you just did, you will have no chance with me, I will not be in a abusive relationship." Izuku states with the utmost seriousness, drawing a very define line.

Katsuki may not know it but Izuku has given "them" a lot of thought.

Katsuki swallows deeply, blinking a few times, almost intimidated. It always catches him off guard when Izuku is so bold and straightforward. He likes it, he's no longer the little bitch he was when they were children.

Staring at Izuku he nods his response.

"So when's the movie start?" Izuku asks, trying to change the subject. "Well let me look it up." Katsuki says irritated, whipping out his cell phone. "It says 2:15 and its, wow, 1:30 already shit we're going to be late." Katsuki quickly pays the bill and they head out to the theater, making small talk about what they hope to see in the movie.

Izuku and Katsuki both enter with a sigh of relief. The long hot walk was taxing. "Man, this air conditioning is wonderful." Izuku says, in relief. They walk up to the counter. "Two tickets for the All Might movie please." Izuku asks but is shoved out the way by Katsuki who then promptly pays for them. Then they go to the snack bar and get two extra large buckets of popcorn, two large drinks and some candy. They then go to where the seats are, it is sparse at best. "Must be about ten people in here." Izuku comments. "Hey nerd, let's sit in the very front." Katsuki suggest. They turn off their phones as the movie starts.

Izuku keeps on loudly pointing out inaccuracy after inaccuracy, even Kacchan noticing a few turning it into a competition to try and point out a flaw first however by doing so, the few other patrons disliking the interruptions leave towards the end of the movie Katsuki turns around looking back. They are the only ones in the theater.

Sipping the last of his pop, Izuku turns towards Katsuki. "This should be your favorite movie, it looks like it was directed by Michael Bay." Izuku jokes, smiling.

Katsuki double checks they are alone. "I hope he's ok with this." Katsuki asks himself, worried about his own social ineptitudes, grabbing Izuku by the shirt pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips collide. To them both it just feels right. It doesn't last long but it was perfect. Both can see the other blush in the darkness of the movie theater.

"We should get going." Izuku says, breathlessly.

Katsuki walks Izuku home, at his front door. Izuku asks. You free next weekend? Let's do something you want to do.

"How about rock climbing." He quickly responds, genuinely excited. Katsuki nailed his first date.

"Sounds great Kacchan, see you around." He says happily grinning.

Yeah, see ya around nerd! Katsuki teases leaving.


	4. 2nd date

Monday one day after their date on Saturday. Izuku is in class, it's full and noisy when Ochako sneaks up behind him giving him a scare, causing him to jump. "So, how'd it go?" Placing her hand up to her mouth. "I seen you two out to lunch."

Blushing profusely. "What are you stalking me now." Izuku quips, watching Shouto sit on the desk next to him.

"So, I've head you and Katsuki are a thing now. Huh?" Shouto asks, crossing his legs.

"Ah, yea, sort of." Glaring at Ochako for not keeping things on the down low.

"Shame your off the market." Shouto says, with a wink.

Ochako's nose begins to bleed.

A red tint falls across Deku's cheeks however easing into the situation Izuku admits. "Actually we already have a second date planned out for this weekend, Kacchan wanted to go rock climbing in the local mountain range." He informs.

Izuk's day continues normally, eating lunch with Kacchan, they get a few stares being out and proud. But nothing a few intimidating threats from Kacchan doesn't take care of.

The week goes by quickly as Izuku and Katsuki continue to bond, spending their free time together. Izuku notices his homeroom class getting more and more quiet throughout the week, noticing the seats are empty, the class is becoming sparser. Students are missing, something is very wrong.

On Friday this little mystery is solved much to his dismay as the principal of A.U. comes on the intercom making an announcement. "Attention all students! There have been a rash of attacks on our students by the league of villains, several students are currently missing and we regret to inform you that Todoroki Shouto is currently in critical condition in the Infirmary however he is expected to make a recovery with the help of Recovery Girl. We have deemed it the correct course of action to make this warning, please be cautious and safe. We are increasing security and making efforts to catch those responsible, that is all."

The class erupts in a low mumble. "Kacchan we should try and see him." Izuku whispers with a concerned tone to his voice.

"Yea definitely," Katsuki agrees, snapping his pencil in hand, unable to control himself. Getting up he says. "Let's go."

Arriving at the Infirmary, Recovery Girl let's them in, they are unprepared for the site they see. Shouto there dear friend is beaten to a pulp, still unconscious, 50% of his right arm has frostbite while 60% of his left arm has first degree burns. While the rest of his body is bruised and battered. It is very obvious that he fought as hard as he could with all of his might just to stay alive, pushing his quirks to their limits.

"Deku this is serious." Katsuki states, very concerned.

"I know." Izuku acknowledges the gravity of the situation. "Todoroki is no pushover."

Not letting the recent disconcerting events discourage or ruin their date they decided to go ahead with it as scheduled.

Saturday the two of them meet at the base at very tall, imposing, steep and jagged mountain in their old stomping grounds. Izuku looks up daunted by the massive rock face.

"Come on, nerd this is the beginner mountain, I know this one like the back of my hand." Katsuki mocks, already starting to climb.

"Hey, wait for me!" He cries.

It's a long climb but not that strenuous they don't even really break a sweat. It's more relaxing than anything for them.

"You know Deku this is the first mountain i ever climbed." He reminisces, while climbing the rock face.

"I could have guessed this forest is where we use to play when we were kids." Izuku surmises, grunting struggling a little bit. But he overcomes that portion of the mountain rather easily.

Katsuki takes a brief respite. "Even when we were kids you were always by my side unappreciated, unwelcomed, unwanted always offering me help when I didn't want it even though I needed it." Katsuki thinks, lost in deep thought reflecting on the past, letting Izuku catch up.

Finally reaching the summit Kacchan's emotions peak as well, they admire the picturesque scenic view.

Katsuki stares out. "This is where I want to be, at the top," he says then takes a pause. "but with you by my side as well." Reaching out holding Deku's hand.

Deku's firmly squeezes back. "Yes, we will make it to the top, with our own two feet carrying us along the same path, helping each other when the other stumbles or falls." He says, confidently.

They begin to have a picnic atop the mountain, laying the blanket out and unpacking the food and refreshments. When suddenly the ground beneath them shakes, violently collapsing underneath their feet. Falling, Katsuki is smacked midair by a cane, by an unknown assailant.

Pissed off, recovering from the attack quickly Katsuki spots his adversarie while Izuku is still dazed on the ground. The man Katsuki begins to angrily bark at, is a tall, old, slender and rather dapper looking gentlemen in a classy gray suit with a dark violet tie that matches the banded on dark grey fedora that covers his white hair that's pulled back into a medium length ponytail that is currently draped over his shoulder. In his left hand is the cane that struck Katsuki, obviously metallic it has a bronze color to it. His facial expression shows that he is carefree, relaxed and calm. Even though he just picked a fight with two boys a quarter of his age.

Katsuki goes in attacking the old man running along the ground he tries to go for his right hook but loses his footing when the ground shakes from the old guy tapping his cane on the ground, then he smacks Katsuki back to where he was with his cane. Izuku up and alert now watches Katsuki adapt for his second attack. Katsuki uses his quirk to fly at the old man at great speed, when low frequency pluses emanate from his chest cancelling and putting out Katsuki's explosions. The old man easily steps aside as Katsuki flies passed him crashing to the ground, humiliating him much like a bull and a conquistador.

Izuku flicks his index finger at him. Keenly aware of his other opponent, with great reflexes the old man raises his cane's handle to his mouth blowing into it, a burst of air pressure matching Izuku's attack comes from it to block and nullify his attack.

"He blocked it!?" Stunned he asks. "Who are you? Are you the one who put Todoroki in the hospital?" Izuku yells, the sight of his friend still fresh in his mind.

The old man stands there keeping an eye on them both. "The name's Vibe sonny boy," clutching his cane with both of his hands that's firmly planted at his feet between his dress shoes. "If you're referring to the young whipper snapper that's Endeavor's son then yes."

Without a moment's hesitation Katsuki enraged by this information goes in for the kill. Spinning in the air he goes all out impacting the ground where Vibe was. However with his sharp reflexes he dodges with his quirk but Izuku catches him mid air with a powerful punch who is also tearing up with anger.

Falling to the ground from being punched Vibe's eyes narrow at Izuku. "You're going to be the troublesome one," getting up, dusting off his suit. "I going to have to put you in your place, boy!" he begins to tap his foot and snap his fingers rhythmically. Sending tremors along the forest floor. The nearby trees bend in the wake of his awesome power.

Katsuki goes in again brandishing his explosions however Vibe's snapping is causing a air pressure differential which has the effect of not allowing his explosions to be sustained.

With his quirk he so heavily depends on being completely nullified Katsuki is at a loss for how to combat him.

"Hang back Kacchan, we'll figure something out." Izuku yells, going in for an attack, seeing the predicament Katsuki is in.

The omnidirectional pluses of air pressure continuously emanates from Vibe as Deku's fist cuts through it, burning up like a meteor entering the earth's atmosphere.

With Vibe's astute observation on Izuku's body language, form and stance. He counters his attack with ease.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Izuku asks, trying to analyze and come up with a strategy.

"Money, I'm a bounty hunter boy and the league of villains have placed some pretty high ones on you and your angry friend here." Vibe explains.

Katsuki charges in but he's only a distraction for Deku to try and land a blow. Vibe quickly dispatches Katsuki with little effort. Taking the hit from Deku in order to get close enough to snap his fingers right next to his ear. This was a calculated risk. Izuku screams in pain, his ear drum is torn to shreds, confused and disoriented as well as off-balanced Izuku stumbles back. Vibe ruthlessly takes advantage of the opening he's made placing his hand on Izuku's thigh, using quirk "Resonance" he completely shatters his femur from the inside out. Falling, recoiling in immense pain Izuku is on the ground while Katsuki is trying to recover and get close but he can't, he might as well be quirkles.

Katsuki watches helplessly as Vibe brings his cane above his head and brings it down onto Deku's shin breaking his leg even farther completely disabling him.

"Good, now with you out of the way, the rest of this will be easy," Vibe says, bringing his cane to his mouth once more. "A, Sharp!" Vibe says, blowing into his cane that doubles as a flute. Sending condensed sound waves at Katsuki cutting his skinned. When suddenly he dodges a giant weightless tree by slicing it in half. "You weren't apart of my calculation." He says, disgruntled.

Ochako arrives on the scene. Katsuki runs over to Deku cradling him in his arms. "Kacchan, my leg is shot, there not much i can now, we're going to die." Izuku states as reality sets in.

"We are not going to die, Ochako run! You are no match for him! We have to find a way to beat this asshole." Katsuki yells, warning her.

"How!? Your quirk is useless against him and I'm out of commission," Izuku desperately racks his brain for any strategy or tactics to stay alive. "If i die One for All dies aswell." The world would lose it symbol of peace. "Wait, that's it," Izuku idea is so unprecedented and outlandish but it's his only hope. "Come here." Izuku comes up a plan so crazy it just might work.

Izuku forcefully makes out with Kacchan using a lot of tongue. Katsuki is so fucking confused and caught off guard. "What the fuck, you hit your head or something." Breaking what could be their finally kiss Izuku orders. "Swallow."

Izuku's sheer willpower temporarily allows a incredibly small portion of All for One's power to be transferred to Kacchan. He takes a brief moment to revel in his newly granted power. Not losing sight of the current situation Katsuki rushes back into battle aiding a struggling Ochako.

Helpless on the sidelines, in immense pain Izuku theorizes. "Maybe none of my predecessors even tried to give only a portion of One for All, perhaps that facet of that ability was never explored, it is the moral code of One for All to not be selfish, to sacrifice one's self completely but even to give a small portion, is it not selfless however temporary it may or may not be.

Katsuki using One for All, .001% implosion smash, clocking Vibe, catching him off guard. Wiping blood from his lip, Vibe weighs his options having assessed Ochako's quirk along with Katsuki's new found strength, he deems it the wisest course of action, is to withdraw. He fades into the shadows, ducking back into the forest's darkness.

As much as Katsuki wants to go after him and straight up murder him Deku is his most pressing concern. Running back to him over taking Ochako in stride. Katsuki has time now to more accurately assess Izuku's condition. "Shit, he tore his femoral artery, this is bad." Katsuki comments to Ochako.

As Ochako is kneeling down beside him, Izuku jokes. "You're the best stalker ever." Before falling unconscious.

Tears well in her eyes before Katsuki yells at her jolting her back to composure. "Hey! We need to get him to a hospital, come on," Katsuki drapes Deku over his back placing his arms over his shoulders, he ties them together with his belt. "Would you make us weightless, i'm going to fly him to the nearest hospital." He asks turning his back towards her.

She responds. "That's like ten miles away." Her mouth wide open in shock. Katsuki turns his head around giving a very serious death stare.

"Ok, fine no time to argue." She places her hand on them both and Katsuki off at great speed, explosions rocketing him forward, leaving her.

She follow them on foot on constant guard for Vibe might still be near ready to pick her off for her bounty. Luckily she arrives at the hospital with no interruptions.


	5. Hosital

In the hospital Izuku stirs awake, Katsuki is at his side, along with All Might, Ochako and Inko. His eyes fluttered open taking his new surroundings, he's in a standard white hospital room. In a brief moment of panic, his body jolts to a sitting position due to his last memory being in the mists of battle.

All might reaches over placing his comforting hand on Deku's shoulder. "Take it easy, you're safe now." He bellows, in his confident and reassuring tone.

Relaxing, Izuku leans back down, only to be tackled by his mother's hug. "Ow, mom you're embarrassing me." Izuku whines, consciously aware of Katsuki sulking in the corner of the small infirmary room.

Taking the time to assess his body he notes his right leg is in a cast.

With tears in her eyes. "I'm just glad your ok." Inko's voice trembles with a mixture of relief and worry.

Izuku's eyes focus on Katsuki getting up to leave, his focus narrows to Katsuki's clearly bandaged hands. "I'll be back, I'm going for a walk." He leaves slamming the door behind him.

Izuku looks to Ochako. "What happened to Kacchan's hands?"

She perks up from being quite this whole time."He badly burned them flying you here, you should have seen the doctors try and put those bandages on him, they had to sedate him." She says, trying to lighten the mood.

Izuku couldn't help but crack a smile at the thought of Katsuki being sedated. "Here I thought he was getting better at accepting help."

Smiling she informs. "Actually he ask me for help, when he realized he couldn't save you on his own."

This knowledge warms Izuku's heart.

In comes Gran Torino with Todoroki behind him. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" The old man asks, with a very serious look on his face, sitting down.

Izuku surprised to see Todoroki. "I'm ok, I'm happy to see your awake. How are you doing?" Izuku asks, relieved that his friend is doing better.

Lifting up both his forearm that are tied together with bandages. "I won't be using my quirk for the next week or so but I'm doing better, that old man really put me through the ringer."

Remembering, "Right! All Might, The guy who tried to kill us, his name is Vibe, he is a bounty hunter."

Gran Torino speaks up. "Yea, we know I had my suspicions with him from Todoroki's accounts," Gran Torino says, sighing a heavy sigh. "Vibe and I use to be good friends but we had a falling out decades ago due to this morally gray outlook and his attitude of the ends justify the means. Which is not what a Pro Hero should be like."

Shocked and intrigued Izuku's eyes widen with curiosity. "Wait, Vibe uses to be a Pro Hero?" he asks on the edge of his hospital bed, almost excited.

"Yes," Gran Torino begins to reminisce about his days as a pro hero. "Even in my prime he was always ranked slightly higher than me, giving me something to strive towards, a friendly competition, even though I was never able to beat him before he quit being a Pro Hero, finding work else where, while I went into retirement."

"Woah! No wonder he's so strong and adept at using his sound quirk, he's kept himself in shape and never let his skills and mind dull."

"Yes, no doubt he's leagues ahead of me now in both physical and cognitive aspects." Gran Torino, humbly admits.

Katsuki barges back in. "Oh, hey Todoroki good to see you're not six feet under, when your better we should have a sparring match."

"Gee, thanks." He responds.

Katsuki whispers something in All Might's ear. "What? That's unheard of. Ah, could Ms. Midoriya, Ochako and Todoroki leave for a few minutes, we need to discuss something in private." All Might respectfully asks rubbing his neck.

The three heed his request and leave.

"Now, what do you mean he gave you some of One for All!"

"What? That's not possible." Gran Torino buts in.

"I swallowed his spit then I felt such an overwhelming power course through my veins it was incredible, I've never felt anything like it before, it was amazing.

Both All Might and Gran Torino are dumbfounded.

"I think I may have willed Kacchan one of my embers of One for All." Izuku says meekly.

"If that is the case, you need to hold on to them, and use them wisely, we only get 7- 8 tops." All Might says, stewing on this revelation, placing his hand to his chin.

"Understood," he agrees, sitting up twisting his body so his legs hang off the infirmary bed. "Could someone help me into the wheelchair, want to get some fresh air."

All Might courteously reaches for the wheelchair next to the bed. Only to have it snatched from his grasp by Katsuki who emanates an ominous energy at him with a death glare.

Helping Izuku into the wheelchair, Katsuki pushes him out the door. Letting All Might and Gran Torino have a private conversation.

Crossing his arms at his master. "What are we going to do about your old boyfriend?"

Frustrated he snarls. "I didn't think he could stoop so low, to kill people, to work with the league of villains, he's a murderer, a criminal. We will bring him to justice."

"Well he's going to finish the job right?" All Might infers relaxing his body posture. "Surely he will strike again when there are weak and recovering." All Might surmises.

"No, that's way too obvious, he's more cunning than that," he says, thinking deeply, placing his hand to his chin. "We will have to be on guard twenty four seven."

Cut to Shigaraki in the layer of the league of villains. "You didn't finish the mission, why should I give you the bounty for Todoroki, Izuku and Katsuki."

"I'm not asking for the full amount only half, I assure you I will finish the job." Vibe clarifies and promises.

"Well you did put them in the hospital and you've rack up a pretty high kill streak with the previous bounties. Fine, you've earn one second chance, fail and we will take everything you have." Shigaraki nods to Kurogiri.

Kurogiri walks over to Vibe presenting a small briefcase to him. Graciously receiving briefcase he takes it and leaves muttering to himself. "This should be enough for the next two months."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! If you would like to read more of my stories or even join my writing group please check out my /users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun/works or drop by and check out my Discord server /Y6Ahs6E we are looking for writers beta readers role players and artists.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! If you would like to read more of my stories or even join my writing group please check out my /users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun/works or drop by and check out my Discord server /Y6Ahs6E we are looking for writers beta readers role players and artists. Please see my profile.


End file.
